Applejack
Member of the Cult of Smooze (pretending) | alliance = | goal = | home = Sweet Apple Acres | likes = | dislikes = | powers = | weapons = | eyes = Moderate sap green | mane = Pale, light grayish olive | coat = Brilliant gamboge | family = Granny Smith (grandmother) Big McIntosh (older brother) Apple Bloom (younger sister) | pets = | friends = Twilight Sentry Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Fluttershy | enemies = Rarity | love_interests = }} Applejack is a female Earth pony and one of the main characters of Friendship Is Witchcraft. She works at the Sweet Apple Acres with the Apple family, and was a former veteran in the war. She is voiced by Jenny Nicholson. Biography Applejack represents the element of loyalty honesty. She works on the Sweet Apple Acres with her younger sister, Apple Bloom, and together they work at the apple farm growing apples. Applejack plans to work on the farm until the day she dies, and is sure that Apple Bloom will as well. Annually, they host the Sentient Social as a way to get free farm labor. The War Applejack was also a former veteran of a war that ended ten years prior to the events of the series. During this war, she became the highest ranking officer in Ponyville and earned five medals, though her exact rank is unknown. According to the song How Applejack Won the War, she was a commander of the Apple Corps. Her experiences did not seem to have any negative lasting effects on her character, as was the case with Rarity. Personality Applejack is very loyal to the other ponies, but she isn't afraid to share her honest feelings whether positive or negative. She is very accustomed to the rural way of life and acts uncouth in comparison to other ponies, especially Rarity. For instance, she has a tendency to eat anything she pleases, including mud that she once pretended was chocolate, and a sandwich she ate off Twilight's floor. Applejack can get stingy and greedy regarding money. She once sold her own sister an apron when they went to the market to sell apples, but then tried to take it away from her when she didn't perform. She also charged Sweetie Belle a $2,000 premium for participating in the Sentient Social race with her. Appearance Cute Skills and Abilities Farming Relationships Rarity fighting outside in the thunderstorm in Read It and Sleep.|300px|right]] Applejack is rivals with Rarity and they fight a lot, as she believes Rarity is a deserter. In turn, Rarity accuses Applejack of war crimes involving civilian casualties. The accusations of war crimes between the two involve an event where Applejack supposedly drove a stampede into a schoolhouse in order to save the Apple Family. Rarity calls this episode a "barbaric display of violence." The event caused considerable friction between the two ponies. At the end of Read It and Sleep, however, Applejack admits that she likes some of Rarity's hats, although it is unknown if she truly meant what she said. Apple Bloom Applejack is Apple Bloom's younger sister. She constantly insists that Apple Bloom's cutie mark will be apple related, despite her future wishes to become the president. She is also encouraging towards her, but only in regards to apple-related pursuits. She is opposed to Apple Bloom recieving a formal education, which is prominent in Cherry Bomb when Apple Bloom points out that she can't read. Episode Appearances Quotes Trivia *Applejack has her own song called How Applejack Won the War, but it has not appeared in the series. *Ever since the death of her parents, Applejack hates killing and fighting. *She has no patience for the Cult of Smooze, but she pretends to join the cult during Read It and Sleep. *She does appear to have a religion, declining to switch when Apple Bloom complained about not having Mark Mitzvahs in Cute from the Hip. *She uses apples to make modern art. **Twilight describes said art as "funky." *Sex appeal is one of her specialties, as Apple Bloom comments on it in Cherry Bomb. *In Seed No Evil she shows an attraction to trains. *She has nonsense expressions, usually akin to stereotypical "Farm Folk." *Her brilliant analogies usually have something to do with rattlesnakes. Gallery Category:Main characters Category:Apple family Category:Earth ponies Category:Females